Sister Of Mine!
by your adult wet dream
Summary: What if Inuyasha had an energetic, bubbly, nosey sister instead of an emotionless brother! Read this and find out! Full Summary Inside!
1. Chapter 1

**My New Story! Woo Hoo! Ok! Here is a full Summary!**

**Summary: What if Inuyasha had an energetic, bubbly, noseysister instead of an emotionless brother (No Offense to Sesshomaru Lovers)! If you read this you'll find out! No Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, Naraku, Sesshomaru, or Souta! Kagome has a little Sister! There is a little bit of Hojo(sp?) In the first chapter but not totally Introduce! Miroku comes on Later Chapters! Please R&R! Thank You! ...**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

"What day is it?" said Kagome, getting up from her bed, yawning. She walked to her computer and a screen popped up. It said:

_Friday: _

_Dance 3:00 p.m._

_Pictures_

"Gosh," she said,"a dance and pictures!" She went to her closet and picked out her school uniform: a blue skirt and a white blouse. She put on her knee-high, white socks and her loafers and headed out the door.

**..:At School:..**

"Sarah," Eri yelled, running up to her with Yuka at her heels. "Where have you been?" asked Yuka,"I tried calling you all day yesterday. I wanted to tell you about a guy who likes you! His name is Hojo!" "Sorry Yuka," Kagome said, "There's the bell we'd better head to home room!"

"All 9th grade students report to room 102 for pictures." the intercome crackled over the school. "Everyone line up," said Mr. Sumper, the biologist teacher. "Whoop-Dee-Do!" said Eri, twirling her finger in the air. "Why do they make such a fuss about picture day?" Kagome agreed, looking at the popular crowd. "Who knows!" said Yuka, as they got into line.

" The dance is bogus!" Kagome said to Eri, while the two of them watched Yuka dance with her boyfriend. Kagome saw out of the corner of her eye a guy with brown hair looking at her. "I'm gonna go," Kagome said, looking at her friend who was flirting with some guy. "Bye" Eri said. Kagome walked out the door knowing someone was following her. _Is it the guy who was staring at me a minute ago?_, She thought. She was suddenly grabbed around the neck and a bag was out over her head! "MMMppphhhh!" Her muffled screams not making alot of noise. "Now be quiet girlie and no one gets hurt!" the deep voice said in her ear. Kagome quietly cried as she was carried and put on something uncomfortable.

"Oi, Man!" A gruff voice said, making the person who put a bag over Kagome's head stop. "Aye?" The man replied. "What are you doing with that girl?" the gruff voice said, again. "Well, now son, that's none of your damn business!" The man said. "Well, It is if she's my friend!" The gruff voice said. "Who the hell are you!" The man said again. "HmhmHMMMM!" (Inuyasha) Kagome said, even thought it was muffled. "That's right, Kagome!" He said, smiling, "why the hell do you need to know what my name is?" The man who captured Kagome ran off scared.

The gruff voiced person walked up to Kagome and took out the gag and untied her. "Inuyasha!" Kagome said happily, throwing herself at him and hugging him to death. "Kagome! I have to show you someone! Come with me to the Feudal Area….you haven't met her yet!" Inuyasha said, actually happy. _I haven't met** her**?_, she thought. She widened her eyes. _What if it's his girlfriend?_, She thought sadly. "Ok!" she said, glumly getting on his back.

He ran to the well and jumped down it. When they got there, there was a woman with Silver hair, golden eyes, and dog ears just like Inuyasha. "Who is she?" Kagome asked, to a smiling Inuyasha.

* * *

**Sry About the short ness! I was in a hurry! I don't have a name for his sister! in my original story her name is Anna! Tell me if you like Anna, Shirayume, or a different name... BYEZZZZZZZZ!**

**Inuyasha's Chick!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay By More votes Shirayume is now Inuyasha's sister's name! YAY! Anyway onto the Story!  
Disclaimer: Sadly...I do not own Inuyasha and therefore NEVER will!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: That's My Sister!**

_Last Chapter:_

_He ran to the well and jumped down it. When they got there, there was a woman with Silver hair, golden eyes, and dog ears just like Inuyasha. "Who is she?" Kagome asked, to a smiling Inuyasha._

_Now:_

Kagome looked at the girl again who just beamed at the both of them. "Hey Sis!" Inuyasha called, as his sister came and enveloped him in a hug. She pulled away and looked at Kagome. "You must be Kagome!" The girl held out her hand, "Im Shirayume but you can call me either Shira or Yume!" Kagome shook her hand, "Ok I'll call you Yume"

Yume looked at her brightly and said to Kagome quietly, with a hand hiding her mouth from Inuyasha, "You're as pretty as he described you!" She pulled back and looked at Kagome, who was blushing a crimson. "I HEARD THAT YUME!" Inuyasha said, not as much anger in his voice, which made it sound like he actually wanted Yume to tell Kagome. "Well let's not just stand out here and get frost biten!" Yume said, walking into the little hut, like one Kagome would have seen out of a fairy-tale book.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Inside oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"You two look _NOTHING_ alike!" Kagome exclaimed, "Well...besides the eyes, hair, and ears...other than that..." Yume smiled at Kagome. "Well there's nothing more left...except for she has boobs...and I well...you get what I'm saying, right?" Inuyasha said, his cheeks a bit pink. Kagome nodded but dropped the subject to stop her laughing over Inuyasha's pink face.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Next day oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hey Kags" Yume said the new nickname to wake Kagome. Kagome sat up with a start, making Yume scream and Inuyasha run into the room, which made Kagome scream, for she had nothing on besides a tube top and flannel shorts. Yume hit Inuyasha in the head and he ran out of the room. "So Kags," Yume started, "You wanna help me train?" Kagome yawned with a stretch. "Sure Yume" She said, stifling another yawn. "Well I have to warn you, there are weird things in the forest around here and I have some pretty weird powers myself!" Yume said, smirking as a flicker of mischief danced in her golden eyes. "It can't be as bad as Inuyasha's moves!" Kagome said, digging in her backpack for clothes. "Just wait and see Kags..." Yume said, her smirk growing wider as the flicker of mischief grew into a blazing rage as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Uh-Oh! What do you think will happen? I know! MWAHAHAHAHA! Im not really sure if this is a cliffy or not...but it's been a LONG while since I have updated! And since I have writers block for my other story...I decided to post a couple more chapters up here...Three more chapters posted and Ill be done...about a five minute interval! Lol! Well here's a preview for the next chapter!

_**PREVIEW:**_

_Yume looked at the both of them and sighed. Love is so innocent, so kind, and they do not yet know how it feels to be heart broken, she thought to herself sadly. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Update! WOO! Not even five minutes yet!****

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Deathly Scent

_Last Chapter:_

_"Just wait and see Kags..." Yume said, her smirk growing wider as the flicker of mischief grew into a blazing rage as she walked out of the room._

_Now:_

Kagome walked out of the hut into the chilly air and shivered. "How cold is it out here?" She asked Yume, who was standing with her back towards Kagome and looking out at the woods. "You'll get used to it Kags..." Yume said then breathed in deeply. Kagome shivered again and put her hands on her upper arms. She wanted to change out of her clothes she was wearing very badly as chill bumps raised on her arms. She was only wearing a sport bra and extra short, short shorts (A/N: Did you understand that? She is wearing short shorts but they are super short...). "Are you ready now Kags, Yasha?" Yume asked, as Inuyasha came around the side of the hut. "Yea Im ready Shira..." he trailed off as he looked at Kagome and his heart skipped a beat. He looked her up and down and gave a low whistle. Kagome looked at him sadly, not paying attention to the attention he was giving her, but wishing she was wearing his haori (A/N: if it's not haori will someone tell me?).

Yume looked at the both of them and sighed. _Love is so innocent, so kind, and they do not yet know how it feels to be heart broken_, she thought to herself sadly. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and put his arms around her. "Are you cold Kagome?" He asked her._ Not anymore_, she thought, but said, "I was never cold to begin with..." Inuyasha's arms fell and he walked off and stood next to Yume. "So you two are ready now?" Yume asked, impatiently now. "Feh...I've been ready for five minutes..." Inuyasha said as Kagome rolled her eyes. They all started to walk off into the woods when Kagome stopped in her tracks and stood, frozen over with fear. Inuyasha looked back at her. He saw the fear in her eyes as he sniffed the air, then he caught the scent and felt the aura that made Kagome stop.

It was _Kikyou..._

* * *

Ok! Another Chapter! WOO! Ok anyways...Here's next Chapter's Preview...

_**Preview:**_

_"What do you mean 'What did she see'? She saw enough apparently Inuyasha! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! You broke her heart...you hurt her. Now her heart and her mind will never trust you again...but you can just ask her when she wakes up..." Yume said_


	4. Chapter 4

**GO ME:Does a dance: OoOk! This will be my last chapter update because I have JUST realized that I have NOT finished Chapter 5! IM SO SORRY! Though I do hope I get reviewers...heh...I probably won't though...It's ok if I don't though!**

**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Pain of a Broken Heart**

_Last Chapter: _

_They all started to walk off into the woods when Kagome stopped in her tracks and stood, frozen over with fear. Inuyasha looked back at her. He saw the fear in her eyes as he sniffed the air, then he caught the scent and felt the aura that made Kagome stop. _

_It was Kikyou..._

_Now:_

Inuyasha looked from Kagome's face, stricken with pain, to Yume's face, telling him not to go after Kikyou. "Um...I think I heard something over there...let me go check it out..." Inuyasha lied, then took off jumping through the trees, getting closer to Kikyou. A soul collector passed him and he new he was close. He came to a glade and there stood Kikyou. "Kikyou..." he mumbled, landing infront of her.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo With Yume and Kagome oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome looked at Yume, tears stinging her eyes. "Should we follow him..." Kagome asked, her voice quivering. Yume nodded and they both ran into the forest, Yume leading the way, following Inuyasha's scent.

They made it to the glade where Inuyasha and Kikyou where. Kagome stared at them, horror struck at what she saw, even Yume was suprised. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. "No...no...he wouldn't do this would he..." she mumbled to herself, stumbling backwards up against a tree as Inuyasha looked up at her. "Kagome...KAGOME! IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" He yelled to her as she ran to the hut.

Kagome ran into the hut and into the room she was using. She crouched in a corner, wrapping her arms around her legs. "He wouldn't do that...why did he do that..." she screamed into her legs, tears pouring down her face, "I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!" Yume ran into the room and ran to Kagome, wrapping her arms around the sobbing girl. "It's ok Kagome...Shhhh...You'll be ok..." Yume said, trying to soothe her. Kagome still sobbed. "It's not going to be ok...IT WON'T! DON'T LIE AND SAY THAT IT WILL BE..." She said, yelling as another flow of tears poured down her cheeks, "HE MEANT TO DO IT! HE DID IT ON PURPOSE...HE WANTS TO HURT ME!" Yume looked at Kagome, never seeing this side of her before. "He is breaking my heart Yume...I can feel it...it feels like it is going to explode in my chest...it feels like he's ripped it out and is stomping on it...or that I'm being crushed...I hurt Yume..." Kagome said, still sobbing and heaving, but speaking more quietly and clutching her chest where her heart was beating._ Her heart is breaking...Inuyasha will not be trusted by her heart anymore..._Yume thought.

Inuyasha ran into the hut and heard the screams of Kagome and the hurtful things she said. He backed up against a wall and slide down it. "She hates me now...she'll never forgive me...I hurt her...I didn't mean too...Im...Im...Im a monster..." he said quietly to himself. He stood up slowly, his chest hurting where his heart was. He walked to Kagome's door, after a couple minutes of silence where Yume was speaking mumbled words, and knocked on it. "Come in..." Yume's voice rang out. He opened the door and saw Yume and Kagome in the corner, Kagome asleep in Yume's arms, her cheeks tear stained. "What did she see..." Inuyasha asked, his head down and his voice quivering. "What do you mean 'What did she see'? She saw enough apparently Inuyasha! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! You broke her heart...you hurt her. Now her heart and her mind will never trust you again...but you can just ask her when she wakes up..." Yume said, looking at Kagome's peaceful yet hurt face. Inuyasha sighed and sat down across from Yume, looking at Kagome's expression as she lie there sleeping. The expression that she was hurting, deeply hurting. Inuyasha couldn't take the torment and torture of looking at her face, her innocent face, and looked away. He would just have to wait until she woke up...wait until tomorrow...

__

**_

* * *

_**

Another Preview for Chapter 5 which is called 'Truth'

**_Preview:_**

_Inuyasha opened his eyes once he heard a soft whimperng. Yume's eyes flashed open once she realized it wasn't a dream. Inuyasha ran over to Kagome with Yume at his side. "Kagome are you ok?" He asked her, putting his hands on her shoulders. Kagome dropped her hands and mumbled something. "Ka...gome?" Inuyasha said, not sure if he hear her correct. "I SAID LET GO OF ME I HATE YOU!"_


	5. Chapter 5

Just finished writing it! GO ME! I've been working on Ch. 2-5 since Wednesday! It's been quite exciting! It's like...1 in the morning here::yawn: Im tired!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Truth  
**

_Last Chapter:_

_Inuyasha sighed and sat down across from Yume, looking at Kagome's expression as she lie there sleeping. The expression that she was hurting, deeply hurting. Inuyasha couldn't take the torment and torture of looking at her face, her innocent face, and looked away. He would just have to wait until she woke up...wait until tomorrow..._

_Now:_

Inuyasha was asleep against the wall with Yume sleeping on his shoulder when Kagome woke up. She looked over at Yume then at Inuyasha, as a heavy feeling came over her. Then she looked out the window, which was still black with stars glittering down at her. Even the moon shone through the window, casting a dim light through the window and across Kagome and the floor, giving Kagome a ghastly look. She knew it was late, but stood up quietly, as not to be heard be Yume's and Inuyasha's remarkable ears.

She made her way to the door and opened it quietly, but as she opened it, a long creak sounded throughout the room, making Inuyasha's ears flick and Yume open her eyes a bit. "K-K-Kagome? Is that you?" Yume said, her eyes still not taking in the surroundings, "You should be asleep...you've had a bad day Kags...now all you should do is sleep it off..." Kagome looked at her weird. _What does she mean bad day? _Kagome thought, but as she thought about it she remembered the dreadful day she had. Inuyasha running off...Then following him...finding Inuyasha and Kikyou...She didn't even want to think about what she saw them doing, she felt the world pulling her down. Kagome looked at Yume then fell to her knees, putting her face in her hands.

Inuyasha opened his eyes once he heard a soft whimperng. Yume's eyes flashed open once she realized it wasn't a dream. Inuyasha ran over to Kagome with Yume at his side. "Kagome are you ok?" He asked her, putting his hands on her shoulders. Kagome dropped her hands and mumbled something. "Ka...gome?" Inuyasha said, not sure if he hear her correct. "I SAID LET GO OF ME I HATE YOU!" She screamed at him, tears pouring down her face as she pulled away from him and wrapped her arms around Yume, crying into her kimono. Yume rubbed her back, trying to comfort her, glaring at Inuyasha. "I would hate you to Inuyasha...you broke her heart!" Yume said, snarling at him.

Inuyasha looked at the heart-broken Kagome and the snarling Yume. "I-I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't have...done that..." He said, looking at the floor. "DID WHAT!" Yume yelled at him. Kagome looked frm the hateful eyes of Yume to the sorrowful eyes of Inuyasha. "I know what he's sorry for, Yume..." Kagome said quietly, sniffling and wiping her eyes, "He's sorry for 'doing' Kikyou like that in the woods...I know he's sorry..." Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, a flicker of happiness brightening his eyes. "But it doesn't mean I forgive him..." Kagome said harshly, as Inuyasha felt heavier than before.

"Well...who wants breakfast?" Yume said, trying to stop the unbearably akward silence. "But it's EARLY in the morning..." Kagome said, standing up and stretching. "Well I thought we could use some breakfast!" Yume said, just wanting to get out of the intensity between Kagome and Inuyasha. "I'll help you Yume..." Kagome offered, as Inuyasha was silent during the whole conversation.

**oOoOoOoOoOo In the Kitchen oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Yume If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell?" Kagome asked mischief playing in her eyes while she was breaking an egg into a pan. "Yea what's up?" Yume asked her back. "Well" Kagome started then whispered into Yume's ear, "Im not really mad at Inuyasha...I just want him to feel bad for what he did..." Yume gasped, "NO WAY!" Kagome nodded, "But don't tell!" "I won't Kags, I PROMISE!" Yume started, "By the way did you happen to know that it was Inuyasha's birthday tomorrow?" Kagome shook her head. "No I didn't...thanks Yume!" She said as she started to devise an incredulous plan in her head.

* * *

Well anyways...please review! I am so tired am Im gonna go get some z's! Nite Yall!

__

_**Preview:**_

_Geez, Is it cold enough? She thought, as she walked down the hallway in nothing but a sheer robe, He is gonna LOVE me! She smiled to herself happily._


End file.
